


One Two Three

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Filthy, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: One Dean, two Deans... three Deans?





	One Two Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between Waywardbaby and me.

The bunker is quiet.

Nothing can be heard but the constant and rhythmic ticking of the old clock on the wall opposite the place you’re sitting.

Switching your position for the millionth time, you uncross your legs and taking them off the table. They have gotten stiff and you stand up to shake them a bit so the blood can start circulating again.

Taking a deep breath, you look at the clock. It’s almost two in the morning and you can’t help but feeling worried. Dean has been out for almost three hours now. He said that he was going on a supply run but, where the fuck is he?

His phone keeps going straight to voicemail and you don’t want to call Sam. Don’t want to bother him, since he’s been visiting Donna and Jody and it’s been too long that Sam was actually feeling relaxed enough to do things on his own. You don’t really want to bother him unless you don’t have any other options.

Sitting back down, you feel your legs ease up and relax so you resume your reading again. At least you try to. Boy, Dean will never hear the end of it when he finally walks through that door, that much you can guarantee.

You hear the sound of the Impala being parked in the garage and his footsteps approaching the big room. You don’t want to show him exactly how worried you are so you look in your book, pretending that you’re reading.

“Hey, babe!” Dean’s grin is a wicked one and you can’t miss that as you look up to see the hunter walking into the room.

“Stumbled on a couple of old pals,” Dean says as he opens the door wide for his friends to step in, “You might know them.”

“Missed me, baby?” Demon!Dean snickers. His lips widen into a grin that means nothing but trouble as he confidently struts over to you. When he is standing right in front of you, you slowly stand up, your small posture reaching only to the middle of his chest. His fingers reach out to twirl around the loose strand of hair and tuck it behind your ear. They trace the line of your jaw on their way back and rest on your chin, tilting your head up to meet his eyes which are now onyx black and shining wickedly.

You swallow down the lump that has built up in your throat as you feel his fingertips leaving a trail along your shoulder, before they travel further down along your arm, spreading goosebumps all over your body and making your head spin.

Demon!Dean chuckles before he takes a step forward, which results in you taking one back, only to bump into the firm body of Endverse!Dean. He lowers his head, hot air brushing against the soft shell of your ear, sending a tingling feeling down your body that ends right where the heat starts to pool between your thighs. How is this possible?

“You‘re going to let us show you a good time, sweetheart?” Endverse!Dean seals his lips around the delicate skin below your ear, sucking in your flesh and you’re sure that he’ll leave a mark, which you won’t really care about, making you lean back and rest the back of your head on his chest.

You are so lost in the moment with Endverse!Dean sucking on your sweet spot below your ear like his life depends on it, that you don’t even notice that Demon!Dean’s making way for Dean.

Your Dean.

“Surprise,” Dean mumbles against your lips with a mixture between a pout and a smirk before he dives in and claims your mouth. You part your lips for him so easily. He didn’t even have to ask. To be fair, he never has to because you would never deny his kisses.

Dean licks into your mouth, slick tongues fervently sliding against each other as his hands travel up your shoulder to cup your face. And then, another set of hands are kneading at your tits, twirling your hardening nubs in between their fingers through the fabric of your top and bra.

Endverse!Dean slowly buries his hands under your top and unhooks your bra while his mouth never leaves the - now - raw skin below your ear. Something that makes you moan softly into Dean’s mouth.

Through half closed eyes, you barely register Demon!Dean retreat into the corner of the big room and sit in an armchair, illuminated by a soft light. Everything seems to be slowly hidden behind a curtain of haze. The air around you is getting thicker, the sexual tension rising with every passing second.

Dean continues kissing and biting at your parted lips while Endverse!Dean rids you of both your top and bra, this way, making it easier for the man in front of you to bend his head and trap a pink, hard nipple between his teeth. Your hands fist at his hair, searching for both support and practically not allowing him to stop his pleasurable torture. His mouth is working wonders, alternating between sucking and licking at your almost painfully erect peak.

Endverse!Dean is still keeping you close to his body and his hands are making their way towards the elastic of your sweats. You feel them as they’re traveling over your navel, moving further down and stopping only when they have reached your clit which he slowly starts rubbing in circles. He doesn’t bother with your now completely soaked panties. He just continues his circular motions, adding just the right amount of pressure in each stroke.

You are almost sure that your knees are going to give way if not for your Dean supporting you from the front and Endverse!Dean from the back.

Your eyes struggle to stay open through the surge of arousal and you manage to spot Demon!Dean, still in his spot across the room. Only this time, you realize that he has lowered his jeans and underwear and is now stroking his fully erect cock. You feel his eyes on you, taking in every single change on your face, every move of your body. He is in tune with your sighs, your moans and your effort to remain on your feet.

He’s smiling at you, with that sexy, lopsided smile that you know isn’t really his but you don’t care right now. Because this whole thing that is happening is beyond reason, beyond your control. So, you try to remain focused on him, shamelessly looking at his hand which is now squeezing his cock harder and you bite your lip first and then lick it. An unspoken command for him to keep going.

While Dean is nibbling along your throat, Endverse!Dean is spreading kisses along your shoulders, his hands kneading your globes, pulling them apart only to let them jiggle back together. You look over to Demon!Dean, biting your lips again as your eyes flutter to Dean’s touch.

You can see how Demon!Dean thumbing at the slit of his glorious cock, before he presses down on the tip, coaxing out pre cum and then swiping the pad of his thumb through the liquid before he puts it to his mouth, taking a lick that makes you moan out in desperation because you know exactly how it tastes and you would give everything to be able to taste it right now.

The minute that moan escapes your lips, Demon!Dean shoots up from his spot, tucks himself back in his underwear and pulls up his jeans just so he’s able to walk over to you and to the rest of the men carrying his face. He grabs Dean’s shoulder and practically shoves him to the side with a deep growl, “Step aside!”

Dean throws him a menacing look but the black eyes that meet him tell him that challenging his Demon self will not be a wise thing to do. Demon!Dean smiles his devilish smile, even winking, “Don’t worry, I promise I won’t wear her out. You will both get the chance to fuck her. Hell, we all will; but for now, just… Step. The fuck. Aside.”

Dean moves to the right and you find yourself being pushed backwards again. Only this time the support of Endverse!Dean’s strong chest isn’t there anymore and you stop only when your ass hits the edge of the hard, wooden table. Taking a look around, you now see your Dean occupying the chair that was filled with the Demon’s huge frame before and at the side of the table you observe Endverse!Dean standing with his arms crossed over his chest, watching you as Demon!Dean is practically tearing off your sweats and your flimsy thong. Next thing you realize is that you’re being scooped off the ground and placed on the table, your bare ass hitting the hard surface with painful force.

“Scooch a bit higher up, darling,” comes Demon!Dean’s command and you’re more than willing to oblige. You slide backwards till you’re almost sitting in the middle of the table. “Well, aren’t you an obedient, little slut! Now, lie back and place your heels on the edge of the table. Spread your legs wide open for me, baby girl. Lemme take a look at this beautiful, tight cunt of yours.”

You do as you’re told, your back hitting the cold wood so fast and your feet are perched on the edge of the table, legs spread open. Demon!Dean moves closer and you feel his fingertips touching your slit, traveling down a vertical path till they almost reach your ass.

“Oh, sweetheart, your cunt is so hot and dripping already. Lemme just…” he says and stops mid sentence so he can sink two fingers inside you, pumping them a couple of times before taking them out. “Yep! Just as thought, you’re so fucking wet already. And…” he brings his fingers to his mouth and licks them, “… taste as sweet as ever!”

Dropping on his knees, between your legs he buries his face in your pussy and starts eating you out. It’s not slow. It’s not leisure. It’s fast and hot and it’s driving you insane. 

His tongue is sinking inside you, fucking you mercilessly without stopping. One hand goes above your pussy, his thumb finding your clit and rubbing it and the index and middle finger of the other hand are buried inside you, helping his tongue with the fucking.

You raise yourself on your elbows and look at the man between your legs just as his eyes look up and lock with yours. Raising his head, you see your slick spread over his lips and before he dives back in he winks at you.

“Oh my God!” You scream, digging the heel of your feet into his broad back and fall back on the table, closing your eyes. Your hands desperately seek something to hold onto as you feel the coil in your stomach getting tighter and tighter. Ready to snap. Finding nothing, you ball your hands into fists and bite down on your lip, not wanting to scream again. No matter how hot this whole situation is, deep down you know that it is also wrong.

As if he is reading your mind, Demon!Dean rises up, “Don’t be shy, little one. Let yourself go. Scream my name -  _our_ name! I know exactly what I do to you and how close you are. I want you to come,” His fingers haven’t stopped their exquisite torture and the minute he repeats his command, you’re done.

“Come now!” He orders and you do. Hard and long. Your pussy spasms and clenches around his long, thick fingers and the only word your dazed mind can form is his name. His name that falls from your lips both as a prayer and a curse. You reach down and grab his wrist, not allowing him to remove his fingers from inside you until you have stopped shaking.

He looks up, his eyes flashing black as he smirks cheekily, “And that, is how you do it.” Demon!Dean stands up and looks over to Endverse!Dean and Dean before he grabs you by your neck, pulling you close for a kiss, his tongue licking into your mouth and you can still taste yourself on him. You are so busy that you don’t even notice the way Endverse and Dean are rolling their eyes.

“Be a good girl, will ya?” Demon!Dean whispers against your lips as he breaks the kiss, “Go lie on the bed. Put on a show for me, baby.”

You nod at him as he helps you up to your own feet, his hand steadying you until you are able to hold yourself up and stroll to the bed where Endverse!Dean is already standing. Dean stands up from his chair, taking the couple of steps over to join the both of you.

“Show me how good you can suck cock, baby.” Demon!Dean growls as he takes back the seat, leaning back and pulling down his zipper.

You nod, grinning a little as Dean nibbles along your shoulders, tickling you with his stubble.

“On your knees,” Endverse!Dean growls, pinching at your nipple, and you do what you are told, letting yourself fall on your knees.

Both your hands go up to touch their crotches, feeling them up through the fabric of their pants, rubbing at the bulge of their enormous cocks that are straining to be let out.

“You can take it out, you know?” Dean chuckles as he looks down at you.

Your trembling hands find his belt buckle and pull down the brass before you hook your fingers into the belt hoops and pull the fabric down, followed by his underwear.

Endverse!Dean is already ahead of you and when you turn around to look at him, he is already fisting his hard cock. Wet slick sounds hit your ears as the scent of precum and musk invade your nostrils.

Your hand automatically shoots up, taking Endverse!Dean’s cock in your fist and he gradually lets you. With your other hand, you take Dean’s cock into your other small hand, fisting them up and down simultaneously.

“Well, baby girl, they won’t suck themselves, will they?” A snarky remark can be heard from the chair, as Demon!Dean fists his cock in the same rhythm as you, “I said I wanted a show. Give me one, sweetheart. Dean’s told us good stories about you and I’m really anxious to witness them all…”

You turn your head and you seal your lips around Dean’s leaking cock, greedily licking the beads of precum that cover the head. Your tongue flutters on the tip and opening your mouth start taking in the long shaft till you feel it hit the back of your throat. Dean’s hand fists in your hair and keeping your head immobile and starts thrusting hard. In your effort not to gag you forget Endverse!Dean who grabs your hand that has stopped jerking him off and motions you to start again.

“Come on, you little slut,” comes Demon!Dean’s voice from his spot on the chair, “you can do better than that. Suck that cock real good. Jerk him off. You can multitask. I bet the soul I don’t have on it!”

Dean lets go off your face and you pull his dick out, a string of saliva still attached from your swollen lips to the tip of his cock. Breaking it, he scoops it up with his hand to stuff it in your mouth, his fingertips grazing the back of your throat, making you gag.

“Good girl,” Dean praises and it makes you weak. Praise from Dean was always your weak spot.

You turn your attention to Endverse!Dean’s dick now, while your hand fists Dean’s cock that is full of saliva.

Endverse!Dean cups our face with one hand, pressing his fingers into your cheeks, “Open up, baby.”

You do what you are told and Endverse!Dean is not gentle, driving his throbbing cock right into your mouth as soon as it is opened up enough, making you gag and choke out, saliva dripping down the corner of your mouth, onto your chest.

“Fuck yes!”, you hear Endverse!Dean hiss between gritted teeth as he continues to fuck your mouth, eyes squeezed shut, hips thrusting relentlessly. You feel tears start rolling down your eyes, both from the effort not to choke on his thick dick but also because of the feeling that washes over you.

Deep down you should feel degraded, used. But seeing those two men towering above you, abusing you, has the exact opposite effect. You feel hungrier, needier. So you keep sucking him off as your hand reaches out and closes around Dean’s still rock hard dick.

“That’s the good, little slut that we were all waiting for,” comes Demon!Dean’s voice and you barely register him as he’s getting off his chair and approaching all three of you and stands next to Dean.

“Wow, man! You are one lucky son of a bitch! Being able to fuck her everyday. Having her suck you off like that!,” He says and scoops up the hair that has fallen around your face in order to have a better look at your mouth that is greedily devouring Endverse!Dean’s throbbing cock.

“Cock slut, aren’t ya?” Demon!Dean snickers, as he pulls you off Endverse!Dean’s dick and makes you stand up.

He looks over to the other two Deans, “You two, get on the bed.” It was a command that the two Deans follow suit.

Demon!Dean pulls you close, his tongue darting out to lick a strip across your cheek, tasting your sweat, “Be a good girl, will you? Show me that you can take both of them at the same time, can you?”

You nod breathlessly.

“Use your words, Y/N!”

“Yes. Yes, please!” It comes out more desperate than you thought it would but you don’t  care anymore.

Demon!Dean shoves you towards the bed where your Dean undresses and is lying on his back and Endverse!Dean naked body is kneeling on the side, fisting his delicious looking cock that looks and tastes so much like the cock you are used to.

“Go on, baby girl, show me how you can ride our dicks.” Endverse!Dean speaks words of encouragement.

You crawl onto the bed, inching closer to Dean who as soon as he could reach you, pulls you closer, kissing you like he means it.

“It’s up to you, sweetheart, alright? You say stop, we stop.”

“I know. I want it, Dean. It’s ok.”

You position your knees on either side of Dean’s body as you take his throbbing dick into your fist and guide it to your entrance slowly impaling yourself on it, moaning out profanities as your pussy surrounds his thickness.

From behind, you could hear an opening and closing of a cap but you don’t pay more attention to it as Dean pulls you down to him, kissing you as his hips slap against yours.

You jolt up when you feel a finger smeared with cold liquid probing at your other hole. “Jesus!”

Dean is quick to pull you back down, molding his lips to yours to distract you.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Endverse!Dean chuckles but he doesn’t buckle, instead his fingers keep rubbing against your hole and as they breach the muscle, you moan into Dean’s mouth.

His finger is pushed inside you without hesitation. It is buried in your tight ass till you feel his palm touching you. In a matter of seconds the two Deans find a rhythm and fuck inside your holes in tandem. Squeezing your eyes shut you moan into your Dean’s lips as you can’t fully process all the sensations.

It is pain.

It was pleasure.

You can’t  take it, but at the same time you don’t want either of them to stop.

But you want even more.

As if they are able to read your mind, Dean breaks his kiss and taking a good look at your face before pointing with his eyes towards Endverse!Dean and saying, “You’re so beautiful, baby girl. Taking my cock so well. But I bet you want to have something thicker and longer than his finger in your tight ass, don’t ya?”

“F-fuck, yes! I do!”, you shamelessly almost beg.

“What do you want, baby? Tell me! Tell us!” He coaxes as his hand cups  your breast and twists your already painfully hard nipple.

“Aaaagghh, God!” You cry, “I want both of you, at the same time! And I want him…” You add turning your head towards Demon!Dean, “…to fuck my mouth!”

“Oh, babe! Not in a million years would I have imagined you are such a slut for my cocks.” Dean whispers proudly, before bending his head and biting the nipple he’s been torturing.

“You heard my baby…” He then says to Endverse!Dean who pulls his finger out of your hole, “…let’s fill her up!”

Placing his hands on your waist, he lifts you enough, just so your ass is in the air, just the tip of his cock in your dripping pussy. You feel Endverse!Dean pushing slowly inside you, replacing his finger with his leaking dick.

It hurt, you’re not going to lie, but you love it.

Endverse!Dean buries himself deep inside you, stretching you, filling you.

A silent transaction goes about between the two Deans and the moment you realize that your ass is completely filled up, you feel Dean lowering you on his dick and stilling inside of you.

They both stay like that, filling you, letting you adjust and waited until your breathing steadied.

“Tell us when, sweetheart”, you hear Dean saying from what seemed to be far away, yet so close to you.

“Please. N-now! Please fuck me! Both of you!” You beg in a low, needy voice you couldn’t recognize.

They start moving, slow at first. Pushing in and pulling out of you at the same time. You moan and release incoherent words, unable to form rational thought. But somewhere in your effort to speak English you must have made some sort of sense, because the go faster with each thrust.

Harder.

You turn your head to your right and look at Demon!Dean who is fisting his cock, pumping himself. You reach out your arm in a silent invitation and he moves closer to the bed, kneeling on it before grabbing your head and jerking you up, making you raise yourself on your arms.

“Open up, you little cock thirsty slut! Stick your tongue out,” He orders and you immediately comply.

Demon!Dean places his dick on your awaiting tongue and pushes forward till he feels it hit your throat, “Start sucking, sweetheart,” Is his next command and your lips seal around him.

Hollowing your cheeks, you start sucking his dick and you relax your throats so you won’t gag. But that is to no avail, as he is too long and too thick and tears start rolling down your cheek as you fight to take him as further in as you could.

This was all so much. But it feels so good. It makes you forget any sense of pride or shame.

You have three men fucking you, filling you up, use you as their fuck toy and frankly, right now? You wouldn’t change that for anything.


End file.
